Leukemia-associated antigens (LAA) have been detected on circulating leukemic cells and immature leukocytes of patients having myeloproliferative disorders. In these studies serial examination of bone marrow cellularity, morphology and leukemia-associated antigen positive leukocytes will be performed during the treatment of acute non-lymphocytic leukemia. Comparison of peripheral blood and marrow findings will be made. Morphological data will be compared to serological results. The sensitivity of normal and leukemic populations at differing initial marrow cellularities will be assessed. Following chemotherapy the recovery rates of both populations will be determined. The effect of both cycle active and alkylating agent therapy will be examined. Serial clinical and serological data on approximately 200 patients having leukemia or myeloproliferative disorders has been stored on computer tape. Programs are being prepared to analyze these data for prognostic indicators and important correlations. A new immunotherapy trial for chronic granulocytic leukemia (CGL) has been initiated. Patients will be leukophoresed and their leukocytes frozen in liquid N2. Peripheral blood remission will be induced and maintained by busulfan. Patients will be randomized to receive BCG and autologous leukemic cells or no immunotherapy. Sera from immunotherapy patients and controls will be examined for antibodies against LAA.